Bang, Bang
by Cassie-san
Summary: They were just two childhood friends playing a childhood game of cops and robbers. If only if were just that simple. RikuSora


_Bang, Bang_

They were just two kids, two little boys running around their play-island together, laughing and tagging each other. The silver haired boy, with a pale body and mesmerizing aquamarine eyes, was running from the brunet, who was just a short little boy with a goofy grin. They each had sticks. The silveret would turn around every once in a while, aiming and laughing, "Bang bang!" He would exclaim with a smile, running around.

_He stared at his old friend, the boy, not fifteen, dressed in dark blues and blacks with an evil smile on his perfect peach lips. He laughed evilly, and Sora couldn't help but grip is weapon tighter nervously. Those cold aquamarine eyes staring at him, as if he was looking right through him, as if Sora was _nothing_. "Look at where we are now, Sora," He would laugh, his once so soft and warm voice, now cold and thin with hate and darkness. And Sora's heart could only ache in pain._

"Bang, bang!" The burnet would laugh, trying to reach his older friend and finally be able to play as the robber. Not that he really wanted to. Sora didn't want to be known as a thief. He wanted to be known as the hero, the one everyone looked up to. The single one who everyone praised for protecting them from the evil villain. But, for some reason, even being a thief looked cool when Riku did it.

_"Give Kairi back her heart!" Sora would exclaim angrily. Oh, what he would give to go back to the old days when everything was just fun and sea-salt ice cream. When all they would do was dream and laugh and play together. Not fight and hate and hurt so badly. And Riku laughed at Sora's command, brushing it off as he was nothing, yet again. He just laughed like Sora didn't matter, like darkness was so much more important._

"Aww, Riku, I shot you! You're dead!" Sora whined, stopping in his tracks as his silver haired friend ran ahead of him, laughing and smiling and everything was candy and chocolate and fun in the sun. No worries to him. No, none at all. Because he was having fun with his best friend. And with one great, shinning smile to his friend behind him, Sora laughed and rolled his eyes with a grin, once again trying to catch up to the boy he would never reach.

_Swords clashed, but not once could Sora hit him. He was so untouchable, so unreachable. He was barely able to avoid Riku's swing of his weapon, slashing back and forth with darkness on his side. and Sora tried so hard to remember that his heart was more powerful, that the light was stronger. But he just wanted to give up, to stop running, to call it quits. But they weren't playing a game here. They were stuck in reality and Sora couldn't do anything except fight forward or die trying._

"C'mon Sora, you-" He stopped after hearing a muffled scream. The silveret looked back with a questioning gaze before his eyes went wide. There Sora sat, huddled on the ground with a bloody knee in his clutches. The boy ran back to his friend immediately, heart throbbing as he held his best friend, trying to sooth away the tears. "Shh, Sora, everything will be okay," he cooed into the brunet's ear. "You're going to be fine, Sora. C'mon, lets get you bandaged up."

_And he screamed loudly and painfully as he was struck at his side, falling to his knees. Desperate blue eyes looked up, wide, as Riku held his key blade to the brunet's throat. "Just give up, Sora," He said coldly, smirking an evil smirk. "Darkness will rule over all." He said, pressing his blade a little farther into his skin. The brunet winced, trying to keep his hands from shaking. "Game over," He whispered, and leaned his blade back, ready to swing it forward and strike yet again._

"Hey Riku," Sora smiled through his tears as his best friend carried him home. The bleeding had ceased and the pain subsided, but there was still a dull ache. The silveret grinned, looking down at his younger friend with such caring eyes and sensitive smile.

_And as the blade came down, Sora rolled back, picking up his weapon and jumping forward._

"Yeah?" Riku asked, looking into those deep blue eyes and he couldn't help but feel his heart melt as he held the boy closer to his chest. They were just two little boys, he knew. These feelings weren't suppose to arise until he got older and girls became less-icky and things started to happen to his body. But for right now, perfection wasn't so far away when he stared into his best friend's eyes.

_"Guess what, Riku?" Sora cried, tears rolling down his cheeks for some reason, and the silveret's eye's widened as he looked, Sora become so close with his weapon so high, ready to hit._

"I caught you!" Sora cheered, and Riku noticed how close Sora was holding himself to the silveret, and the boy didn't even realize his cheeks turned slightly pink until he saw his reflection in those beautiful blue eyes.

_"We aren't playing some game where I'm the hero and you're the villain!" Sora screamed, letting his key blade come down onto Riku, and hard. He couldn't watch, he kept his eyes closed until he saw his friend on the ground, bloody as he coughed, trying to get backup. Another swing, another hit, another new batch of tears._

"Yeah," Riku smiled, holding his friend closer as they closed upon Sora's house.

"_We're just..." He paused, tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees, staring at his friend who was bloodied, staring back with wide aquamarine eyes. "We're just two kids playing a childhood game of cops and robbers." He whispered, looking up to see those eyes staring at him, and they seemed so human now. "I'm the cop, you're the robber," He whispered, dropping his blade and Riku's eyes looked so warm and comforting and soft, not cold or evil. "You stole my heart, and I can't seem to get it back."_

"You caught me."

_"I never could."_

* * *

For Kasai-Sama. Reviews are loved c:


End file.
